Learning to see with the Heart
by Kieri Norou
Summary: After an accident, Trixie and Speed have to learn a totaly different way of life. OMG, I've finally updated, it's about time too. Speed Racer needs some more attention. Please RR
1. nightmare race

The roar of the engines and smell of the fuel surrounded her as she entered the helicopter. Getting inside, she started it up, letting the soothing feel of the engine roam her mind. She soon took off into the blue, slightly, windy sky over the race, track.   
  
As she looked out she smiled as she saw the familiar white car with a red M marked on the front. A young man, dressed in a racers outfit with a white helmet on, was walking towards the powerful car. As the sound of the helicopter drew closer to him, he looked up and smiled, blowing a kiss to the pilot.  
  
The young, beautiful pilot giggled and waved down to the man. Soon it was time for the race to begin, the gun was shot and the cars took off at lightning speed. The Mach 5 quickly, took the lead. The helicopter flew ahead of the cars just enough to see the roads below, examining anything that may be dangerous to her respected drivers health. Her concentration was broken as a voice came over the radio.   
  
"Trixie, hey, Trix you there?" The voice was that of a young man's it was scratched by the poor service. Trixie quickly took hold of her radio and spoke into it.  
  
"Yeah, Speed I'm here, what's up?" The question was asked quickly yet clearly"  
  
"Not much, just making sure you're there, hey want to give me a report on how I am doing?" It had been more a request than a question, but it was answered either way.  
  
Trixie looked down at him and smiled seeing where he was, " Uh-huh, your doing great, your in the lead, there are only two cars you would want to worry about at this point, # 45 and #67 there pretty much just trying to block each other, but if they ever figured it out, they could catch up pretty easily, also watch the turn after this it's a soft corner you should slow down a bit, and by the way, when have I never not been there, huh? Mr. Speed Racer". Inside his car, Speed smiled at her report, and added spunk glad to see he was doing well, at the warned turn he did as he had been told to do.  
  
After the turn Speed sped up, as he rounded another turn, he saw a cave ahead and contacted Trixie, "hey Trix, baby how long is that tunnel?" He started to slow down as he approached knowing once he entered the two would no longer be able to communicate until he once again emerged.  
  
"Wow, Speed that tunnel goes all the way through the mountain. When you come out you're going to have to go over a Mountain pass, instead of through, it." Trixie took a moment to look at the coarse outline " the tunnel is probably about seven to ten miles long." Speed grimaced remembering Pops had told him about this tunnel but he really hadn't listened. Oh well, it was too late now.  
  
"Hey, Trix, why don't you go over the Mountain and check out the pass, I'll contact you when I get through the tunnel." Trixie's voice came over the radio but the signal was blocked when Speed entered the Tunnel. "Shit, oh well, might as well get going" Speed then took off at full speed, not worrying about Trixie at all.  
  
Outside the Tunnel, Trixie was desperately wishing she could contact Speed. She had heard the emergency buzzer go on, and had found out that she had an oil leak, Speed was talking, and had been about to inform him when she was cut off. "Man, how could I have not noticed this before? I should have checked it out more carefully"  
  
Trixie looked to see how much oil she had left, after checking it she decided to try and get over the Mountain, she had never let Speed down before, and she wasn't about to start now.  
  
Sure that she could make it at liest over the Mountain pass to retrieve the information for Speed, Trixie headed off into that direction. As she flew over the Mt she never noticed a small spark coming from the radio. The spark was heading down to the oil leak, though Trixie was preoccupied with the view, which had momentarily stolen her attention.  
  
Minutes later, she smiled as she reached the Mountain pass, now all she had to do was retrieve the information for speed, after that she promised she would land the helicopter safely.  
  
"Ok, almost done, Speed should be getting close to the exit soon, all I need to do is find the information about the bridge he has to pass and I'm do---" She was cut off by a huge spark that filled the cockpit along with a terrible, burning, smell.  
  
"Oh, my god, it's on fire" with the terrifying realization, Trixie started to panic. She tried as best she could to gain control of the machine, though she failed, and started to loose hope.  
  
As the machine headed down towards the Earth, smoke rose coating the sky with darkness. To save herself, she desperately tried the first thing to come to mind. She took a hold of the radio, which had started shooting out electricity and screamed for help.  
  
"Please if anyone can hear me I need help please someone, oh god I'm going to die, SPEED!!!!" Trixie shut her eyes tightly as she grew closer to the Earth. The sound of a deadly crash filled the air as sirens started up, along with screaming people.  
  
Speed had just exited the tunnel and had been reaching for the radio to call Trixie when her terrified voice filled the cars cockpit "SPEED!!!!" He immediately slammed on the brakes and grabbed for the radio, "Trixie, Trix come in, I mean it, and this isn't funny, what's wrong? What happened? Why aren't you answering? TRIX" Speed kept screaming until the corner of his cobalt blue eyes spotted something he never imagined finding, the trees were burning with red hot flames growing up to the sky, as they surrounded a destroyed helicopter "Oh God NO TRIXIE"  
  
Speed turned the car in the direction of the crash and hurried to the site of the crash, faster than he new was possible. Once he arrived at the site the flames warmed his skin and he had to cover his face to protect himself from the smoke. Officers that pushed them back were holding off people.   
  
Speed vaguely recognized his family in the distance, but chose to ignore them. His main problem now was finding Trixie and getting her out of hear. In the distance Speed saw an ambulance being loaded, Speed hurried over seeing a patch of brown hair flow from the injured person.   
  
An officer, who pushed him back, away from the ambulance, stopped him. "Sir I'm sorry but you're not permitted any further than this." Speed didn't even look at the man, he watched Trixie being loaded into the vehicle with a gas mask on.   
  
" Let me by, she's my girl friend, and I have to see her" before the old man could say anything speed had pushed past him and jumped inside the ambulance by Trixie's side holding her fragile hand, ignoring the paramedics.   
  
Trixie was unconscious and being treated as they rode off the hospital. "Oh god, Trix, you can't leave me, please I need you." Speed pleaded as tears slid down his face. Within fifteen minutes they arrived at the hospital, though Trixie seemed to only be getting worse.  
  
As they entered the hospital they would'nt allow Speed in any further than the waiting room, though they handed him paper's to sign and give information about Trixie. Speed was frantic, and was embarrassed when the question when was her last cycle came up, though he had been even more embarrassed that he knew the answer.   
  
As he handed the paper work to the nurse, she smiled "you and the little Missy must be quite the couple, if you know all this huh darling?" Speed knew she was just mocking him but blushed anyways. Feeling he should protect Trixie's good name, he responded promptly.  
  
"It's not like we've done anything, uh like uh that, it's umm well it's just that she has these uh mood swings then and umm it's just easy to tell, umm so don't uh get the wrong idea." Speed stuttered and blushed a nice crimson red color as the nurse smiled at the younger man's predicament.   
  
"Yep, sure you just keep saying that, I'm gonna give these to the doc, you just wait here ok sweet thing" She turned around and started to leave the room. Until, Speed grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Trixie is going to be ok, right? I mean nothings going to go wrong right?" Speed's voice was unsure and started to crack, tears were rolling down his face as he wiped them off.  
  
The Nurse gave him a sad smile, " I sure hope so honey, she was in a really bad accident and I'm not sure but were trying everything we can, so you just have to be strong and patient, wait for her, and I'm sure she'll be fine, eventually." The nurse paused for moment thinking on whether to keep talking, "just remember, the trauma received from a crash, can be worse than the injuries." With that said, she turned and scurried off.  
  
Speed slumped into the seat and covered his face with his hands, "I'll always wait for her, and never leave her, no mater what." The statement was meant more for him, then anyone else, as he waited he kept remembering the good times they had shared, and hoped those times would return once more.  
  
It had only been about 17 hours, and was early morning now, Speed was still in the lobby, surrounded by Mom, Pops, Spritle, Racer X and Sparky, who were all thinking about the happy go lucky girl in the operating room.   
  
A doctor came out and everybody were on there feet faster then he could blink an eye. Before the doctor could even introduce himself he was interrupted by Speed.  
  
" How is she? Can I see her? I need to know will she be ok?" Speed asked. He was silenced by the doctor's hand.  
  
"Don't worry son, Miss Trixie will be fine" After this was said the room became filled with unheard joy. "However, because of the surgeries and other reasons she will need to use a wheel chair for a few weeks, until she regains her strength."   
  
  
Speed smiled happy that she had not lost her use of her legs permanently. "Although, I'm afraid to say that because of the gasoline that entered her eyes on impact her retina's are destroyed, and she is permanently blind" The doctor's words seemed inhumane and untrue.   
  
Speed backed away shaking his head from side to side, no it wasn't possible, she was Trixie, his best Friend and Girl Friend, his partner, his reason for getting up that one hour earlier. How could this happen? How could she possibly be blind? His legs shook and collapsed underneath him, he no longer had the strength to stand, and he no longer had the will to know what the world had in store.  
  
Hey, well I rewrote this chapter, I hope it's better, I do have to admit the other one was rushed and had not been thought through very well, I guess that's what happens when you right a story at 11:30 at night, LOL anyways, the second chapter will be up by the end of this weekend, and I hope you like it so far. Thank-you all for reviewing the previous chapter, and I hope you review this one and tell me if it's any better.  
  
PS. Thank-you so Much GoldAngle2 I had no clue that Speed racer was on anymore, It's absolutely great, Thank-you. 


	2. waking of the angels

Speed, quietly stepped into the white painted room. His eyes searched for the object of his desire. Ounce they found what they were looking for, on the far side of the room, his entire body froze, as his heart seemed to skip a beat.  
  
It didn't seem real, seeing his angle hooked up to machines that beeped and buzzed. The large bandage covering her eyes made him nauseas, how could someone ever cover her beautiful eyes? Speed felt the sudden need to sit down before he collapsed.   
  
Speed came closer to the bed, and sat in the stiff chair next to his sleeping beauty. His hands gently stroked her cheek as tears slid down his handsome face. "Please god, make this all a dream, a horrible nightmare, is all it really is, right?"  
  
He took her slightly cold petite hand in his own larger one, and squeezed it, hoping for a reaction. "She doesn't deserve this, she never has, so why, why her?" Speed's questioning was interrupted as a pudgy nurse with a dark clipboard came in and started jotting down notes.   
  
At first it seemed to Speed she hadn't even noticed him, so he in turn ignored her. His eyes went back to Trixie's still form, allowing everything that happened yesterday to sink in. His memory took him back to before the race started. He and Trixie had been talking outside of the garage, just enjoying their company.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Speed, hey Speed, are you listening to me?" Trixie's annoyed voice had broken his reverie, and he turned back to look at her.  
  
"What's up baby? What's got you tied in a not? Speeds goofy smirk graced his face as Trixie puffed out, showing her clear annoyance with him. He loved it when she did that; she just looked so cute.  
  
"Ah, don't worry Trix, the race will be groovy" Speed wrapped his strong arms around Trixie's slender waste, pulling her to his chest. "With you in the sky to guide me we'll win for sure."  
  
Trixie had been drowning in his eyes, until she heard some girls screaming Speed's name. "Humph, well maybe you would rather have one of those girls guide you, you certainly seem to like them enough, always gawking like some sick love puppy. And I bet they wouldn't complain." Trixie crossed her arms after retreating from Speed's embrace and looked away from him.   
  
"Trixie, baby, you know I would never want anyone except for you leading me to victory, you're my guardian angle, I could never win without you being there for me." Speed brought her back into a hug and kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
Trixie, let herself melt into her boyfriends touch, and quickly returned the kiss. After what seemed like hours of being lost in each other's passion, a gruff voice interrupted them. "Speed this is no time to be daydreaming, you have a race to win, and that isn't going to happen with you behind the garage instead of behind the wheel.   
  
The two teenagers jumped apart as they both blushed at Pop Racers words. "Ok, Pops, you don't have to worry, were going to do a bomb of a job, right Trixie?" Speed asked looking down at Trixie.  
  
"Uh-huh, this is gonna be a groovy race, Pop's don't worry nothing will go wrong" Trixie, returned Speeds look, and then took off towards the helicopter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Speed tightened his grip on Trixie's hand, "Please Trixie, be ok, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself if you aren't."  
  
"Talking to a sleeping girl who is going to wake up and find out she won't ever be able to see again, is not what I would call helping, son." The unfamiliar voice surprised him greatly, Speed turned around and looked at the face of a man, with a white mustache.   
  
"Listen, when she wakes up she's going to be scared, regretful, and in denial. Much like you are." The doctor watched Speed to see if anything he said had sunk in. With a sigh he decided it had not. "If you want to make this any easier on her, and on you, you should have your father contact me. There is a woman I can call. She is a specialist in this field, and has helped many people to cope with blindness. I'm sure she will be happy to help. She comes highly recommended. "   
  
The Doctor wrote down his name and set the piece of paper on the bedside desk gently, with one last look at Trixie he took off to the next patients room. Speed had heard all of what he said, though he was still stuck on his first statement, 'she's going to be scared, regretful, and in denial, much like you are.'  
  
I'm not in denial, am I? I know she's blind, and I know it's going to be hard, so why would he say I'm in denial? Speed kept wondering if the man was ill or had a problem in the head, because obviously he was fine.  
  
Speed had, been sitting by the bed for 2 hours now, and was wondering if Trixie would ever wake up. "Oh Speed, you need to get some rest, I'll watch over Trixie, while you get some food." Mom Racer had entered the room and once again taken charge of the well being of her family.  
  
Speed looked up at the comforting image of his mother, and started to stand. "Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you went home with pop's and Spritle," Mom Racer smiled a caring smile and came over to her son.  
  
  
"I did sweetie, I did, but it's important for all of us to show Trixie our support. Besides, I couldn't allow you to go for hours without food, could I?"   
  
Mom Racer took her sons hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "I love you son, and so does Trixie, It kills me to see you in this state, and I know it would just devastate her. So, to make her life just that much easier I'm forcing you to eat and get some rest, at least do it for Trixie, Please Speed."   
  
Mom Racer's words sunk in slowly, and everything seemed to come crashing down. Speed embraced his mother longingly and cried, letting everything finally take its toll on him.   
  
"Mom, she won't be able to see, she wont be able to know whether I'm in good or bad shape, or if I'm being stupid around pretty girls, she'll never again be able to yell at me because of something she saw me do, never again will she puff out in anger and make me laugh, Mom, Trixie, she's, she's really blind." Speed's lip was quivering as he sobbed. His mother also had small beads of tears cascading down her smooth cheek as she patted her sons back.   
  
"Speed dear, get some food, I'll watch her, just go and try to be strong, you must remember, Trixie need's you to help her, always help her, ok?" Mom Racer looked into her sons blue eyes filled with tears as she backed away from him.  
  
Something his mother said hit a cord, 'Trixie need's you to help her, always help her' Speed then frantically looked around the room until he snatched a piece of paper up from the table. 'If you want to make this any easier on her, and on you, you should contact your father and have him call me.' 'She is a specialist in this field, and has helped many people to cope with blindness.' The doctor's words rung in his head, as he took off full speed towards the waiting room.  
  
Mom Racer looked on at where her son was just a moment ago, and then sat down next to Trixie. "Trixie dear, I know you're going to be going through a tough time and that this most likely means you won't be able to Navigate for my son any longer, but please dear, never ever think you aren't welcome in our home or in our family."   
  
After the kind declaration, Mom Racer took out a small book from her purse and started reading. "Speed will be back any moment now dear, so we'll just wait for him, alright?"  
  
Down in the waiting room Speed had already talked to Pops who was talking to the doctor now. Speed stood impatiently by the desk.   
  
The doctor hung up, and started to dial another number. As he did this he explained, "I'm calling Ms. Kay now, she'll want to talk to one of Trixie's guardians, and your father says to allow you to talk to her. Although you cannot make any decision's that is for your father to do. I'll be asking her to come to the hospital." As soon as he was done talking to Speed the doctor started to talk to the person on the other line.   
  
"Ok here you go son, but remember, don't make any important decisions" The doctor handed Speed the phone. Speed nodded his head and spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Hello, This is Gregory Racer" He had used his birth name so that she would not ask about his racing career; it really was the last thing he wanted to talk about.  
  
~Yes, hello, I hear you have a friend who was in an accident~ the voice sounded sweet and kind, the type of voice only a mother could posses.   
  
"Yeah I do, listen, you were recommended, and they told me that you would be able to help her, it that true?" Speed was loosing patience with the phone for no apparent reason, though he felt he should be with Trixie.  
  
~Yes, I can help your friend, I'd be more than happy too. Although you have to understand I always finish what I start, and therefore I won't be fired and you can guarantee I won't quite. ~ As the voice spoke this she sounded strong and confident.  
  
"Ok, but before my father hires you, I want us all to meet you, and Trixie has too say yes to it too." Speed listened for a reply that came soon after.  
  
~Alright, Mr. Racer, I will be there by late tomorrow, I trust you'll still be at the hospital. ~  
  
Speed had to think about that, but decided that they would be, Trixie still hadn't woken up, and she wouldn't be able to walk right away, so unfortunately they would still be in the hospital for a while longer. "Yes" After that was said they both said there good byes hung up.  
  
Speed had headed back to Trixie's room but was drawn off his coarse by the smell of food. It may have been hospital food, but it was still food. "I guess I should get a little something, Mom would send me back down anyways, and I can get something for Trix, she's sure to be hungry when she does wake up." With his decision made, Speed headed to the empty cafeteria.  
  
After eating a bland sandwich and a hard cookie, Speed decided to take up a yogurt for Trixie. There was no way he was going to have her eat something as bad as what he had, right when she woke up.  
  
And so with a strawberry Yogurt and a plastic spoon in hand started towards the elevator. When he came inside the elevator he saw a small girl with blond curls in a pink nightgown looking up at him.   
  
"Hi, there, little girl, are you lost?" Speed bent down to the child's height and looked into her innocent green eyes.  
  
The small girl shook her head, and smiled at him. "No sir, I'm hiding" her sweet voice hung in the air. Speed looked at her curiously and decided to ask.  
  
"Why are you hiding, and from whom?" The girl smiled and laughed gently.  
  
"I'm hiding from the angel that's gonna visit me tomorrow." Her innocent green eyes sparkled with excitement, happy that this man was interested in her story.  
  
The elevator had long since reached its destination, though Speed stayed inside to talk to this girl, feeling the need to return her to her family. "Why would you hide from an angel? Angel's are good."  
  
The girl shook her head "not this one, It made mommy cry" she had a sudden look of sadness in her eyes "When my mommy told me an angel was going to come and visit me tomorrow to take me to heaven, she got really sad and cried" The girl looked up at Speed "I don't like it when mommy cries, it makes me sad."  
  
Speed couldn't believe what he was hearing, this girl was going to die tomorrow, wasn't their anything they could do? She was so young; it didn't seem fair. He couldn't contain his curiosity. "Why is the angle going to come visit you?"  
  
The girl smiled a huge happy smile and gladly answered "Mommy says God wants to meet me and tell me how good a girl I am." The gleam in the girl's eyes told Speed that she really had no idea what was going to happen.  
  
"So if you want to meet God, why are you hiding from the angel?" His question was simple though he was fighting back his sobs that tried to escape.  
  
"Because, I don't need to meet God to hear that, my mommy tells me I'm good all the time. I want to stay with mommy and make her smile when I do a goofy face." The girl showed Speed what she meant by making a face, which caused him to smile. "If I hide the angle wont be able to find me and then I can stay with mommy, she needs me because daddy's not here no more."   
  
As she finished her speech the elevator doors opened and that same pudgy nurse from before scooped the girl up in her arms, "there you are Abigail, your mother has been worried sick about you, now come on let's get going"   
  
As she turned and left Abigail smiled to Speed and waved. "Bye, Bye mister." Speed waved good-bye as a single tear rolled down his face.   
  
"I, uh, better get back" Speed then once again headed to Trixie's room. This time though, he was not interrupted.  
  
  
  
Mean While, in the room, Mom Racer had stepped out to go to the restroom; a nurse who had just finished taking notes dimmed the lights. In the bed there was a slight rustle of blankets, as a soft moan escaped the lips of the sleeping girl.  
  
"Were am I? I wonder why it's so dark, huh, the lights must be off." Trixie's small hands reached up to the bandages on her face. Her bones were aching and burned with pain. "What's wrong with my eyes?" Suddenly everything returned to her, or at least part of it did. "Oh my god, I crashed, Oh my god, I hope Speed won," Her hands were still fingering the bandages. "Why is this on my face."   
  
A sudden realization as to what might have happened caused Trixie to jerk, pulling out some of the needles "ouch, Oh god, Speed, were are you Speed please if you're hear answer me please." She had tried to get up though she only succeeded in falling out of the bed.   
  
Nurses rushed in, surrounding her pushing her back to the bed. "No stop who are you leave me alone, SPEED!!!!"  
  
Down the hall, Speed had been having a bad feeling and had started to run towards the room seeing nurses rushing inside, he tried to get past them, though they only pushed him back out into the hall.  
  
"What's going on? What's wrong with her? Trixie?"   
  
Hey, well I changed it just a little; the third chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow. Were in the middle of building a new house right now so my home is real chaotic right now and hard to think up anything to right. Seeya ya latter  
  
A special thank-you too GoldAngel2 and Hawk Sage for reviewing the last chapter.  
  
Bye for now  
  
~Kieri Norou 


	3. Ms Kay, help is on the way

Hey, Sorry for the wait, this week has been a total hassle and I'm kind of depressed which makes writing something good, extremely hard. Also I couldn't think of what to right for the longest time and to tell the truth I'm still not quite sure. So any ways before I start up the story just wanted to say thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
GOLDANGLE2~ you are truly inspiriting. I love all your works and your so helpful please keep writing, thank-you.  
  
HAWK SAGE~ Thank-you so much for reviewing it means allot to me; you are one of a kind.  
  
JEN23~your Speed Racer stories are what inspired me to even start writing fan fiction. I want to thank-you so much; I'm so glad you like my stories.  
  
RACHELCOOPER~ LOL I had no clue I was making a Cliffhanger, your, stories are great I can't wait to see if you right a Speed Racer story, and thanks for the wish of luck it really helped I'm so happy I was able to get a B on my project, thank-you :)  
  
OK well now that that is done why don't we start the story, shall we?  
  
The lights were dimmed while the pale light of the moon shone through the glass window. One body was seen lying on a bed, still and stiff, near by you could see another form, coming to sit by the bed. The boy gently grasped the right hand of the still figure. As he leaned closer to her ear, the boy started to whisper and talk to the girl.  
  
"Hey, there baby, how are you? I just got back from talking to the doctor, he says there gonna hire Ms. Kay, and guess what Pop's is going to pay for it along with the racing commissioner. Your going to be ok, Ms. Kay can help you, and your going to be fine" It seemed Speed was saying this more to help himself then the girl beside him though he had a strong face on it was easy to see the signs of crying along his handsome face.  
  
As Speed sat there holding Trixie's hand the events that had happened in the last two days since her awakening came flooding back, consuming his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trixie? Trix hold on I'll be right there. Speed desperately tried to reach his love, pushing and shoving past the frantic nurses, "let me in, I need to see her, she's calling for me get out of the way." Finally with one last shove Speed made it to the uncomfortable bed, where his bawling girlfriend sat trying her best to pull the tight bandages off her lovely face.  
  
Speed embraced her without thinking and started to kiss her red lips. Trixie's screaming ruined the moment as she savagely pushed away from Speed. "Don't touch me, who are you? What's wrong with me? Get away from me" Speed stumbled back not expecting the outburst. His face turned to shame as he realized what had happened. He had unknowingly scared Trixie, and in doing so made her even more frantic, with the unwelcome felling of violation.  
  
Speed immediately set out to fix his wrong doing, "Trixie, baby, it's me, Speed. I'm sorry I scared you, I'm just so happy that you're awake baby. Oh, god you'll never know how worried I was. I'm so glad you're alright." Speed finished his speech and watched his love's reaction.  
  
Trixie sat for a moment taking in the familiar sound of Speeds voice, her sniffs and sobs turned into quiet hiccups as her back hunched down. Speed was afraid that she hadn't heard him. As he was about to speak again Trixie started to sob all over again. "Oh, Speed what's happened to me? Why can't I see? I want to see you Speed." Speed gently wrapped his arms around her torso, whispering her name so that she new it was him. "I'm so sorry Speed, I shouldn't have pushed you away."  
  
Speed tightened his hold on her and leaned down to her ear. "No Trixie, you did the right thing, you don't know were you are or who all these people are, I'm the one who was wrong, and a matter of fact, the next time I kiss you without you knowing it's me, I want you to slap me" At this Trixie tensed.  
  
"Speed why?" Trixie's question was about to be answered as they were interrupted. The nurses spread out to allow the man inside. He wore a white over coat with black slacks. He smiled curtly at Speed who was now looking him over, as to figure out what he was doing in Trixie's room. Trixie herself hadn't even noticed anything different. "Speed?"  
  
Speed looked down at her and squeezed her hand letting her know he was still there. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The mans voice was deep and hollow making Trixie jump in surprise at the sudden invasion of privacy.  
  
"Who's there?" Trixie's voice wavered with the slightest bit of fear, Speed had picked up on it immediately, and he started to rock her soothing her mind.   
  
"I'm sorry miss. Let me introduce myself, my name is Doctor Marshall, I'm here to take some tests and see if your blindness is permanent." Trixie took a quick intake of breath tensing up her muscles. The thought that she was blind had crossed her mind, though she had pushed it away without a second thought. "We will be taking the tests this evening and tomorrow morning, I just came to tell you little about them."  
  
As soon as that was said Pops and Mom Racer came into the room, "Trixie dear, oh how are you? Are you alright?" Mom Racer embraced the frightened girl as tears of joy filled her eyes.  
  
"We were all worried about you, Spritle and Chim-Chim wanted to come visit too, but when we told them that Chim-Chim couldn't come inside the hospital they just sulked, their with Sparky now, they'll be hear tomorrow." Pop's came over to her bedside and took Trixie's hand.  
  
"Good you're all hear, now why don't I tell you about the tests." Once again the doctor interrupted, gaining everyone's attention. After he explained the tests, which sounded both simple and complex, Mom Racer took the initiative.  
  
"All of these tests are safe and won't put Trixie into any trouble correct?" At the thought of Trixie being put into more trouble, Speed looked on at his mother in horror, the idea of these tests being harmful never even crossed his mind.  
  
"I assure you Mrs. Racer, all of these tests are guaranteed to turn out with Trixie perfectly fine. She may be tired or drained afterwards but that is completely normal, and nothing to worry about."  
  
Trixie stayed quiet throughout the ordeal, processing what he had said. "Are you sure that I am blind?" The question came suddenly and unexpectedly. Everyone turned his or her eyes to Trixie. She however, remained unfazed and continued her questions of denial. "I mean with these bandages, no one could hope to see, what makes you think that I'm blind if you don't give me a chance to look around?" Speed stared at Trixie unsure of what to think.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but we are sure that you are indeed blind, though as I explained these tests will help us see if it is permanent, and if you can see colors." At his last remark Pop's frowned and walked up to him.  
  
Now hold on, if Trixie is blind doesn't that mean that she can't see anything, why would she be able to see colors?" Pop's had gotten up close to the doctors face, looking into his eyes, as if looking for evidence of lies.  
  
"It's quite simple Mr. Racer, Some of the blind population, can see colors, some can only see bright colors, while others can see only blue, brown, and black and then there are those who can't see any colors at all." Speed looked at the doctor with hope taking Trixie's hand he asked a simple but wishful question.  
  
"So if Trix can see colors does that mean she'll get her sight back?" Speed was looking at the doctor, hoping beyond hope that he would here the right answer to his question. Trixie beside him sat tense just looking in the general direction of the doctor's voice, though she was far off from the actual spot he was in.  
  
The doctor looked at both of them regrettably, "unfortunately, no it does not mean anything of the sort, it just means that you can see the colors around you, which is still very important." Everyone's shoulders slumped as the room filled with silence.  
  
"Yes well, your first test will be in a half hour, No fluids until 20 min after the test." No one looked up at him, or even acknowledged him so the doctor left leaving instructions for one of the nurses. Before he was fully outside the door and out of earshot, a silent tight voice, called out her appreciation in the very simple word thank-you. He silently smiled to himself and started down the hall.  
  
Mom Racer was the first one to come to terms with the Doctors words, as she raised herself out of the chair and came over to Trixie. "Dear, don't you worry, I'm sure the tests will be painless, and everything will turn out to be fine." She ran her hand over Trixie's face, "After you get released from the hospital, you'll come and live with us, at least until you regain your sight." Trixie was about to object while Speed stared, shell shocked at his mother's words. "No Trixie, I wont take no for an answer, we have that extra room, and I won't leave you alone in your house after something like this." Mom Racer patted Trixie's hand, "Everything will be fine, you, just wait and see"  
  
Trixie couldn't handle it anymore; she started to cry as her arms searched for the Racer family Matriarch. Mom Racer bent down and hugged the poor girl her son loved.  
  
"What if I never see again? I can't stay in your house forever, I'm too much of a burden." Trixie started to sob again. Leaning into the embrace for support.  
  
"If that does happen, I assure you Trixie we'll help every way possible, and don't you worry the blind can live perfectly normal lives. What's this about you being a burden, who ever cave you that idea? Whoever it is I have a mind to give them a bopping over the head, your nothing but an angel with a mind of your own."  
  
Trixie had been touched by Mom Racer's words, sniffing every other moment she hugged her boyfriend's mother yet again. Pop's came over to Trixie, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mom is right you know, your welcome to stay with us for as long as you want, the only rule I have is that you and Speed stay clean, got that son" Pop's eyes were now directed to his son, who was a bright crimson red, as was Trixie. "Well, we better be getting back to Spritle and Chim-Chim, who knows what trouble there causing for Sparky?" Pops took his wife's hand, "Now listen Trixie, don't you be scared about those tests, there only here to helping you. We'll be back bright and early, Take care."  
  
"Oh and Trixie dear, don't eat anything tomorrow morning, I'm going to make you a home, made breakfast" Mom Racer instructed as she headed outside the room.  
  
The room regained it's previous quiet atmosphere, Trixie had begun to think Speed had left her there alone, she all of a sudden became very scared, taking deep breaths she called out to him, "Speed?"  
  
"Yeah baby, I'm here, sorry I didn't speak up before, I was just thinking is all." Speeds words were quiet it was clear that he was still in deep thought. Trixie felt arms around her waist and leaned into their familiar warmth. Speed placed his chin atop her forehead, rocking her gently to a tune she had begun to hum.  
  
It hadn't felt as if time had gone by while they were in their own secret world, and Trixie had begun to fall asleep. "Excuse me, but were supposed to take the young lady to the testing labs," Speed looked up to see three young men with one of those beds on wheels outside the door. He of course noticed how the one who had spoken was looking at the gorgeous face of his girlfriend and became very protective, knowing she could not fend them off if they were to try anything.  
  
"I wan to come" Speed spoke with a strong voice, showing clearly that he did not like these men. That fact alone was enough to make Trixie wonder, she was about to speak though another beat her to it.   
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you have to stay here or in the waiting room, hospital rules, I don't make em' only enforce em'." The man again spoke with noticeable rudeness and arrogance. It took much persuasion though finally Speed allowed them to take Trixie while he waited.  
  
"Yes, I do charge by the month, no late fees excepted unless you absolutely have no way to pay, and you have a plan as to when I would be paid." The voice Trixie heard was gentle yet it held a strong sound to it.  
  
"I understand that, and paying won't be a problem. I just want to know how much you would be working with Trixie?" The voice was of Pops Racer, with him around Trixie felt a bit better. She wanted to hear more of what they were talking about, so she kept herself in the mask of sleep.  
  
"I will be with her 24/7 at first, and as time passes she will learn to do things on her own."  
  
"How will you be with her? She's going to be living with us, what you planning to do, come stay with us too?" Pop's voice rose slightly he obviously did not like that idea at all. Although, Trixie did not, know why.  
  
"It would make things easier, and I could watch over her while you go about your own life."  
  
"We do have that extra space in the garage. We could make it into a room," Trixie was surprised to hear Mom Racer's voice. She decided to open her eyes, though when she did, she could only see blackness.  
  
"I suppose that could work" I Pop's reply as he walked over to the window, "Though both Speed and Trixie have to agree, we won't be doing anything that Trixie doesn't feel comfortable doing. Is that understood, Ms. Kay?" Pops had a protective tone to his voice, as he finished explaining their decision.   
  
"Perfectly, Mr. Racer" was the only reply heard. The sudden jerk from the bed snapped everyone out of their conversation.   
  
"Trixie, oh dear are you awake, Speed will be so happy to hear you're alright, how is your head feeling? The doctor said you may have a bit of a headache." Mom Racer came over to the bedside and wrapped her arms around the frightened girl.  
  
"I do have a bit of pain, though I've felt worse. Where's Speed?" Trixie's voice was quiet with hidden pain.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, he had to go talk to the racing commissioner about the accident, you know how they like to keep records of that kind of stuff." Mom Racer stroked Trixie's hair comfortingly, "Spritle went with him."  
  
"Hello, Trixie My name is Ms. Charlotte Kay, I was called by your doctor, to come and see if you would want my help." Trixie felt her hand being picked up and gently shook. It had surprised her though she soon grew used to the familiar to the touch.  
  
"You just woke up so you don't have to decide anything yet, honey don't worry about it." Mom Racer consulted the young now crippled girl she cherished.   
  
Trixie took a deep breath, she had faced many difficulties before in her life, surely she could handle this one, perhaps even better than others. All she had to do was get a little bit of help now, and soon everything would be easier.   
  
"I really don't see the point in waiting to make this decision, actually I don't see anything at all" The last remark had brought the room to a silent stand still until she continued. "If Speed agrees then I suppose I have no objection to your help Mss. Kay." Trixie finished her decision with those last words. Everyone was quiet thinking of the decision she had made.  
  
"Well then alright, I'm going to see if your test results are back yet, you should relax. Would you like me to ask the nurse if she can bring you any medicine for the pain?" Charlotte waited patiently for the answer. Trixie only managed a small nod, feeling tired, and lonely in the dark.  
  
Charlotte left the room and headed down the long white hallway. Pops and Mom Racer stayed with Trixie trying to talk about anything that came to mind, though Trixie kept quiet not showing any response. About an hour later, Trixie once again fell into the land of dreams, Forgetting about what was happening.  
  
"Hi Mom, how is she?" Speed had a placed face on as he spoke emotionlessly. He walked up to Trixie's bed and stroked her face.  
  
"She woke up, this afternoon, she met Ms. Kay, now it's up to you, if your father hires her or not, Trixie made it clear that you had an opinion is this."   
  
"Did they take her last test?" Speed seemed only interested in Trixie's covered eyes.  
  
"Yes, they woke her up for it, she just came back from there about 20 minutes ago." Mom Racer got up from her seat and walked up to her son. "You need to meet Ms. Kay, Trixie really wants and needs your help with this son, why don't I go see if I can find her, while you stay here." Speed curtly nodded and allowed his mother to leave.  
  
"Trix, I went and talked about the accident to some people, and gods it was so hard to talk about it, and you know what, I found out that it's all my fault that you got hurt. I mean if you hadn't gone ahead like I asked you too, or maybe if I had stayed outside the tunnel a little longer, none of this would of happened I'm so sorry baby, I promise I'll find a way to make you better, I promise." Speed's eyes filled with tears, as he announced is accusation.  
  
"No Speed, you're wrong, I would have gone ahead anyways, there was nothing you could do." Trixie's gentle voice filled the quiet room, as she grasped Speed's had which had been placed on her face.  
  
"Trixie, Oh god baby, I'm so sorry, the race was going so groovy that I didn't think anything was going to go wrong." Speed wrapped his arms around her torso and gently kissed her for head, "I love you so much, never do something like that to me again, ok?"  
  
"Oh Speed I love you too, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Trixie tried her best to keep a strong voice, though it was breaking. Speed and Trixie stayed that way for about an hour, even after Trixie went numb in his arms, Speed rocked her back and forth in his strong arms.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Speed, excuse me though I thought it would be appropriate to tell you that I am heading over to your house, to get settled, Tomorrow I would like to have a bit of time to get to know Trixie" Ms. Kay's voice echoed through the dark room. She waited only a few minutes for the reply.  
  
"Alright, well see you tomorrow then, and Mss. Kay, Thank-you for everything." Speed looked into the elder ladies face showing his appreciation.   
  
  
  
OK well that's that chapter, sorry it took so long, I really had no clue as to what to write, though I have an idea for the next chapter, I think it will be about, well, you'll just have to wait and see. Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanza. LOL ok if I missed any, I'm sorry, Happy New Years, I'll try to get the next chapter out before that though no promises.  
  
Kieri Norou 


	4. The past of the future

Hey all, ok I know I'm like supper late, but I do have an explanation though. On Christmas night I really wasn't feeling good, I happened that I had to have my appendices out. LOL I always seem to have the best Christmas. Anyways it worked out for the best, I was able to see my brother were as if I wasn't ordered to stay in town an extra week I would not have been able too. Also I was able to ask the Doctor a few things about blindness. LOL he couldn't tell me a whole lot because it wasn't his field of study, but then again every bit of info helps so I'm not complaining.  
  
GoldAngle2~ Thanks for the kind review, you were right, I did do some homework on blindness. I absolutely love your new chapters. I can't wait to read more from you. Thanks again for all the help.  
  
Hawk Sage~ Thanks so much, I really liked your stories, I hope you create more very soon. You're really very talented. Thank-you.  
  
Jen23~ you are the greatest, It means so much to me that you enjoy my stories and think I am explaining things well. Thank-you.   
  
RedLion2~ Thanks for the nice words. I love your new story; it's absolutely grand. I can't wait for your next chap.  
  
Ok well now that we've got that done with, lets get on to the story. Sorry if it's a bit short. I'm on painkillers and not really up to typing a whole bunch. OK well here it goes.  
  
Speed watched as the nurse tried to feed Trixie, who repeatedly refused the less than appetizing meal. By the frown lines on the old ladies face it was apparent that she was starting to loose her patients. Speed stood from the chair with a dark frown of his own gracing his handsome face.   
  
"Miss, may I try to feed her? I might be able to convince her to eat" Speed's voice was tight, his hands balled into fists. He wasn't angry particularly with the nurse or Trixie, but he had had enough of watching this lady try to stuff his girlfriend like some kind of turkey.   
  
The nurse looked at him for a moment. She wasn't quiet sure whether that was allowed, this man was a racecar driver, what could he ever know about the importance of caring for a patient. Finally she stood from the edge of the bed, handing Speed the food. "Alright, you can feed her, but I'm going to watch you the first couple of times."   
  
  
  
Speed nodded curtly, sitting down next to Trixie, Speed was about to take the food when he felt the petite hand of his girlfriend hit his leg as it wandered looking for her boyfriend. On instinct he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"Speed, I don't want you or anyone else to feed me, I want to feed myself." Trixie chocked out the words quietly pulling herself closer to her love. Speed looked down at her, his hand gently caressed her cheek. He was confused and scared, what was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? Trixie had always been a strong independent woman, who hated pity. Speed couldn't begin to imagine how much this blindness must be tearing her apart.  
  
"You will be able to feed yourself, after many months of practice of course" Speed's head snapped back to the door as Ms. Kay announced her arrival. She signaled for the nurse to leave telling her that she would take care of the feedings. As the nurse left Charlotte made her way over to Trixie and Speed.  
  
"You do have a lovely house Speed, and your mother is a great cook." Ms. Kay sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Now the first way to learn how to feed yourself is to learn the different feels of the silverware."  
  
"Is this really necessary? I mean she just woke up, does she have to do this now?" Speed wasn't too sure as to whether to allow Ms. Kay to continue what she was doing or not. The protectiveness he felt for Trixie was taking control of his senses.  
  
  
  
Ms. Kay gave Speed a hard look; she was about to speak her mind, when she noticed Trixie. Trixie was trying her hardest to look as if she new exactly like she knew what was going on, though it became apparent that she was scared and confused as she unconsciously moved closer to where her boyfriend was sitting holding her hand.  
  
Charlotte smiled a sweet knowing smile that passed on her mature face to quickly for Speed to catch. "Listen, Speed Trixie, I'm going to tell you something and it is vital that both of you listen closely." Charlotte looked at both of them making sure she had their attention. "I can't say enough how important it is for all of us to start working through this. I mean it you two, if we wait to long, it is possible that Trixie will start to believe that being blind is a horrible thing that can never be helped." As Charlotte started her long speech she seemed to make Speed think, as he grew tense with the thought of Trixie believing life was hopeless.   
  
As Ms. Kay continued Trixie began to think as well. "The sooner we start with your training, the sooner you will become more confident." Charlotte laid a hand on Trixie's shoulder, causing her to look in her direction. "Ok, now Trixie, as you know I have already been to the Racer's home. While I was there Mrs. Racer and I made the room you will be staying in safe for you're stay there. Tonight we will be finishing that up."   
  
"What do you mean by making her room safe?" Speed interrupted the moment with his annoyed yet curious voice. Charlotte looked at him, and smiled reassuringly. The knowledge that came from knowing he was so worried over Trixie's safety made her job that much easier.  
  
"Well, it's quiet simple, we need to pretty much baby proof the room. We wouldn't want poor Trixie here to wake in the night and trip over a cord electrocuting herself now would we?"   
  
Trixie became slightly frightened at the thought of that, "has that ever really happened?" came her desperate question. Ms. Kay laughed softly.  
  
  
"I'm sorry to have scared you dear, that was a bit of an extended example of what could happen. Though we did take out the bedside lamp. Tonight we will be putting plastic that your friend Sparky, volunteered to get from the store on the corners of the shelves and dressers."   
  
Speed was also frightened by the thought of Trixie being able to hurt herself so easily. As his mind wandered over the words spoken by Ms. Kay, he noticed from the corner of his eye, Charlotte taking Trixie's hand in her own, guiding it along the surface of a fork. "As you'll learn, there are many different ways to tell utensils apart. Say for example this fork. It is made of thinner metal than a knife and also you have the end tips." Ms Kay kept hold of Trixie's hand as she scooped a bit of food onto the fork. "Ok, now open your mouth, and show me were you think the food should go"   
  
Trixie complied with her wishes nervously afraid she would spill the food. As her hand drew closer to her face she felt a slight pressure above her chin. With the realization that it was indeed her fork Trixie shut her mouth and frowned. "I can't do this." Trixie was waiting for Ms. Kay to take the fork away from her, after a moment that nothing happened she grew tense as her shoulders tightened.  
  
"Oh now Trixie, don't get yourself frightened, and for heavens sake just take the time to think for a moment and tell me where your mouth would be from the forks current position" Ms. Kay's voice had sounded a bit harsh but she had a gentle smiling look upon her face.   
  
Speed, who was certainly not going to allow her to speak to his girlfriend in such a manor, was about to intervene, though he was interrupted as Trixie's mouth once again opened, her hand slowly guiding the fork upwards towards her mouth. As Trixie kept the point of her fork against her skin, as to tell her exactly where it was she felt the fork enter her small rounded mouth. Speed watched on with aww as Trixie took her first taste of food she served herself since the accident.   
  
Speed himself felt unbelievable pride as a huge genuinely happy smile crossed Trixie's face. Trixie her self could not believe the accomplishment she had just fulfilled. She felt unusually prideful, and spunky, more than she had since the last time she saw Speed collect the trophy at the Grand Pree Race.  
  
  
  
Charlotte also smiled to herself, happy to see Trixie regain some of her confidence. Though she new she would have to talk with Trixie alone soon, if her job was to be completed to the utmost profession. The only problem was that she couldn't figure out how to have Speed leave. It was obvious that he did not fully trust her, nor did he plan on leaving Trixie, who he obviously cared for very much, alone any time soon.  
  
As if an answer to her question, Racer X chose that time to step into the room. Everyone except Trixie noticed his arrival. Racer X looked around the quiet room filled with unspoken pride, until his eyes lay upon his younger brothers beloved girlfriend/spotter/navigator. Even he had become accustomed to having her near by any of the races Speed and he competed in. He slowly walked over to her laying a firm hand on her shoulder.  
  
The unexpected touch surprised Trixie a great deal as her head quickly wiped around on instinct, trying to find whoever it was who had her. "I'm sorry Trixie for scaring you, and also for what happened, I'm sure everything will be alright in the end." It took a minute for Trixie to recognize the familiar voice, though once she did; she immediately tried to cover up the hospital gown she knew she was wearing.  
  
Speed smiled, thinking it quite cute as to how Trixie seemed so fluttered. He walked up behind the masked Racer, about to ask a question, when Racer X beat him to it. "Speed, I would like to speak with you alone, if it's alright with these ladies of course." Speed seemed to think for a moment, not sure he wanted to leave Trixie alone with Ms. Kay. After a while Speed agreed and the two men headed out the door. Before leaving though, Speed went over to his love, and kissed her soundly on the lips. As they parted Trixie gently slapped what she thought was his face, though it turned out to be his shoulder.  
  
"Own baby, what was that for? " Speed searched Trixie's body movements as she smiled slightly.  
  
"You told me, if you ever kissed me again without letting me know it was you to slap you." By Trixie's voice you could tell she was just having fun. Speed smiled glad that her spirits had been lifted. Soon after the men left, leaving Ms. Kay and Trixie to finishing up the feeding.  
  
"Trixie, what do you plan on doing, after you become used to your blindness" The question came suddenly, it's meaning driving Trixie to a halt, leaving the fork in mid air. Her head slowly came down. Ms. Kay took the wavering fork from her hand.  
  
  
  
"I don't know there's not much that I can do anymore. I mean without seeing I can't really think of what can be done" Trixie paused, letting her own words engulf her thoughts. As if only moments ago realization hit her, her head snapped up as her hands came to her face covering her already covered eyes. "Oh no, I won't ever be able to be in a race again. I'm no use to the go team any longer." Her shoulders racked as she sobbed her trauma away.  
  
"Trixie, please, listen that's not at all true. You may not be able to be Speed's spotter any longer, but there's no reason on Earth you couldn't be his navigator. Unless your not willing to learn Braille." Charlotte set Trixie back down to the bed. "Now you just rest, and let me tell you a little story."  
  
Trixie nodded, she wasn't sure what to expect or exactly sure what Braille was. Charlotte smiled slightly as she sat back in her own chair, looking at the walls, letting her memories overtake her. "It must have been 25 years ago, boy I am getting old. Anyways, I was eight years old at the time. Always happy and cheerful like most eight year olds tend to be. I had many friends, and my parents were very kind. I lived in Rhode Island, a small place to live, though it truly does have wonderful views. "  
  
"It was late one night, my parents and I had been at a party. I believe I had fallen asleep in the back seat, my parents had bored me with they're talk of the nights events. I really can't remember what happened, though I remember waking to my mothers scream, after that it was all, dark. Even when I awoke next, it remained dark. The Dr. came in, telling me this and that, using words I didn't understand. " Charlotte stopped and took a deep breath as if preparing herself.   
  
"When they told me, my parents had passed away, and that they were gone, I only asked where had they gone I was scared, I had wanted my mother desperately. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't see or why my parents would leave me hear alone. You see, even though I was eight, and most eight year olds do know at least a bit about death or blindness I had lived a very sheltered life, and the times didn't help much. I was left with no money or understanding. They left me in a church, with a sister that took care of me. I grew up there, and often thought of taking up being a nun. " Charlotte laughed to herself gently, looking over at Trixie before continuing.  
  
"Then, one day, I awoke, and as if by miracle I could see shadows of things around me. I told the Sisters their, and they told me the god's were healing me. With every couple of weeks that went by my sight became stronger, until finally one day, I had been down at the river gathering water when before my self for the first time, I saw the powerful river I had often sunk my feet into." Charlotte smiled of the memory, reliving her joy of that day.  
  
"I was 19 the day the lord gave me back my sight as the sisters had said, and at that time I was fully ready to become a nun, in thanks to the Lord. Though Sister Mary, the eldest of the nuns, and the one who had raised me, had told me to venture out into the world, and if by the time I returned I still wished to become a nun, it would be done. So I took out to the cities, fascinated by the world around me. At the end of my year I was still ready to become a nun." Charlotte laughed once more, as if she had her own silent joke.  
  
"On the day I was supposed to return to the church, I had gotten violently ill. I soon found myself in a hospital, as it happened it had only been food poisoning, though I am glad for that bad hamburger I had, for if I never had gotten ill, I never would have met Alex. Months ago he fell blind by an illness. Meeting him changed my life forever; it was the day I had decided to go into medicine, to help those who were blind."  
  
  
  
"So you see Trixie, I suppose my story has two points to it. One there's no real telling if a blindness is permanent, second either way, you'll learn to see the world differently now, just you wait." Charlotte smiled and took Trixie's hand squeezing it gently.   
  
Trixie smiled back, she was quiet for a while, pondering her own thoughts on Ms Kay's past. Sleep soon over took her. As she drifted into slumber Charlotte rose from her seat, leaving the room.  
  
Outside the hospital, Racer X and Speed were talking. Racer X had a serious look on his face. "Speed, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it Racer X" Speed had noticed the elder racers uneasiness, and had grown tense in the suspension.  
  
"I've been doing some research, I found it very suspicious that Trixie's helicopter would go out like that all of a sudden. I took a look at the surveillance camera's and Speed, I think someone tampered with Trixie's helicopter."  
  
Speed was shocked he couldn't think. "What do you mean?"  
  
Racer X somehow knew that question was coming, " It means Speed, that someone wanted Trixie to crash"  
  
DUN, boy I am evil when I'm on painkillers. LOL I really had no clue this was gonna happen I'm still really surprised. I think I've got a bit of thinking to do. Like who in the world is gonna be the bad guy, oh I think I just complicated my life. Oh well, just tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas, please tell me soon. I just know I'm gonna hate myself when I am awake enough to notice what I did.  
  
Kieri Norou 


	5. Time for Independance

Hey everyone. Well I'm finally back. It's been a long time, but I'm not one of those people that just leave a good story lying there, when there's so much I could do with it. I'm happy to say that now I have been attending The University of Hawaii at Hilo for about 4 months now and am only a week away from the end of my first semester at college. I'll try and be quick to update, but I am definitely not setting times for each update to be out, especially if you want semi long chapters. School will come first. But pleasure definitely will not be forgotten. Anyways, It's been along time and I was kind of out of touch with my own story. I went back and read all the chapters, and hopefully my style hasn't changed too much for you.

Now as you may know, I set myself up to create villains, and in this chapter, you will get a quick view on them Hopefully they will suite the story. They are the first villains I've ever tried to create so please don't judge me to harshly. All right well now I'm going to let you get to the story. Please enjoy.

One more thing. Thank-you to everyone who sent me wonderfully supportive reviews. I Love you all.

"Speed, where are you Speed?" The wind blew cold as the aircraft hovered above the ground. Sudden hissing was heard from the engine, and the small figure inside cried out as flames engulfed her lonely form. The burning sensation overtook her mind as she desperately clung to the small amount of hope in the back of her heart. "Speed you'll come for me, I know you will" The feeling of falling brought her out of the safety of her thoughts. "Oh God no, not again please not again." The frozen ground came nearer and nearer, and soon she could feel no more.

The bed bounced as the frightened shaking figure launched herself up, crying out in alarm as her body came in contact with the cold ground. Bawling silently she stayed plastered to the ground until she felt harsh unfamiliar hands lift her back into the bed. The rushed medical checks the nurses did on her, didn't calm her nerves any. A small prick in her arm made her jump.

"What was that?" Trixies alarmed voice rung in the busy room as she jerked her arm to her side protectively. She could practically feel the hard eyes of everyone on her burning into her soul just like those flames. With a shudder she felt the tears leave her covered eyes, folding over she allowed the sobs to escalate into full panic, the memory of the crash, and the nightmare, plagued her and hurt her.

"Trixie, calm down, you need to get a hold of your self, this isn't helping anybody" the voice slowly registered in her clouded mind, silently she looked towards the voice as a hand reached up the her face patting a soft cloth over her tears.

"Ms. Kay" her voice trembled and croaked immediately sufficing in keeping her quiet after that. Embarrassed at her own show of weakness, Trixie tried her best to sit straight and not mind the descending feeling of self-consciousness.

Ms. Kay watched the girl silently, knowing that what had brought on that show of fear had to have been thoughts of the accident. She'd seen it many times before; fear was often times the thing that kept her clients from reaching their full potential. Studying the overwhelmed child she slowly went down to her knees beside the now silent young women. "Trixie look at me"

A small choke emitted from Trixie's throat as she grudgingly spat out her next comment. " I can't, or have you forgotten, I'm blind" she then turned her head in the opposite direction of where Ms. Kay's voice had been.

Glaring silently to the child, yet allowing a small grateful smile to grace her lips. 'She still has spunk'. Deciding it was time to prove to Trixie that she was fully capable of doing things people with sight could do, Ms. Kay stood straight above the white bed and pointed her glare to the nurses, " You will all leave immediately after checks are done. The nurses acknowledged this and slowly started leaving the room.

"Trixie, I'm going to have the camera in here be the main way to check on you, no one will come in to see you until you press the button right beside you on the right side. It will be up to you when you get food."

Ms. Kay watched the silent girl, sighing; she started to head out the door. "Speed will come" was the silent yet strong statement that stopped her. Turning her head slightly to the girl staring straight ahead she didn't have to give any thought to what she said next.

"I'm sure he will, and he'll get as far as the waiting room, until you press that button." Smiling slightly seeing that she just found perhaps a better initiative than food, Ms. Kay continued. "The Racers, and yourself all agreed not to question my authority, it's in the contract you signed." With that the stern women walked steadily out of the dark room closing the thick door behind her.

The small black camera in the top left corner of the room zoomed in on the small outline of the trembling figure. "No, please come back, don't leave me alone, please, Speed, Speed please, come back." The racking sobs of the distressed girl echoed off the walls as she cried herself to sleep.

"What do you mean I can't see her?" The angry blue eyes of the second Racer son burned with anger as the tall brunet older women gave him a glance with her cool green eyes.

"Trixie will press the button when she needs anything at all." Flipping through files the women continued her work without allowing her emotions to show through.

"She's blind, how is she going to press the damn button if she can't see it? She needs me, you can't just choose who can see her or not" Speed's angry voice rang through the small white office causing passing doctors and nurses to jump and quicken their pace.

"Mr. Racer, if you are going to treat my employee with such disrespect and continue to dwell on doubt about her disability you will not be allowed near her presence." The women's green eyes now bore into the young racer, anger clearly surfaced into her emotions as she stepped closer to the now seething boy.

"What?" unlike his previous tone this one held fury, and an unnatural calm. Slowly and quietly spoken it would have caused anyone to run in fear, except for the strong willed women before him.

"You heard me quit clearly Mr. Racer, now if you will excuse me I have work to do." Sitting back down the lady looked back at the angry young man. Almost as an afterthought she added slowly so that he would understand her full meaning. "It is very clear to me that Trixie values your opinion more than anything else, she needs you to believe in her because right now she is incapable of believing in anything other than the simple fact that you will always be there for her." Taking a deep breath the professional glanced up at the now quiet boy. "She needs you Speed, and if you can't be what she needs I don't think you should be anything to her at all." With that she turned her head back to her work.

Speed stood there dumbfounded, this didn't seem real. That woman was threatening to keep him from the love of his life if he didn't start acting different? Who was she to act so high and mighty? Trixie was his girlfriend and he knew what she needed. He always had, or so he thought. Speed then turned to leave glaring at the air, his hands reached for the door and as he stepped out he was welcomed by the eyes of his caring and loving mother.

"Oh, hello Speed, I was just about to deliver Trixie her meal when I heard we weren't allowed in." Peaking past her son's broad shoulders Mom Racer smiled to the hard workingwomen. " Good-morning Charlotte, I brought you a little something too, I do hope you enjoy sausage and eggs. And how do you feel about rye toast, I wasn't sure, so I made some wheat as well." The women's happy mood wasn't wavered by her son's hard eyes rudely glaring at her.

Pushing past his friendly mother Speed continued down the hallway brooding about his matriarchs kindness towards his new "enemy". "Mr. Racer, do you have a moment?" Speed turned towards the voice finding it to be the man who had called himself Dr. Marshall. The wrinkled face of the gray haired man turned up into a smile. "I understand that this must be difficult for you, but I assure you, Ms. Kay does know what she is doing. She will be of great help to the young miss. However, if you would like I can allow you to watch the monitor, you can watch Trixie from there." Leaning forward as if he were to tell Speed a secret. "Only because I'm a fan Mr. Racer." Winking the doctor led Speed to the surveillance room.

Speed wasn't sure what to make of it, of coarse he wouldn't turn the man down, but what did he want? An autograph perhaps, Shaking his head slightly Speed supposed he should be thankful, this would be one time when his fame would be well appreciated.

As the doctor led Speed into a cramped room surrounded in small TV's a few nurses and security guards looked up but then returned to their friendly talking and business. Speed turned his head from left to right, glancing at all the screens; many of the subjects there were eating breakfast or sleeping. Finally after what seemed like an eternity his eyes focused on an old small black monitor on his left side in the very farthest corner. His heart cried out as he moved closer silently praying that he was mistaken and that the small fragile figure visibly trembling in the bed as she wrapped the small woolen yellow blanket around her tighter was not his beloved navigator.

Reaching out and softly touching the screen, Speed caressed her figure as a slow tear glided down his features. "Trix, please baby, stop it, stop cryin' I need you to be strong for me baby, please." Speeds pleads fell on depth ears as he observed the silent figure on the monitor. "I love you baby, please be alright" closing his eyes, the depressed famous racer beckoned whatever Gods could here him to help his love.

"So she's still in the hospital?" A high toned voice rang as clear as a bell in the dark room illuminated only by the small lamp desk sitting next to the elder man wearing a sleek black suit leaning back in his fancy vibrating chair lighting a cigar.

"Yes, darlin' she's still there, you don't have to worry about her anymore, Speed won't be staying with her much longer, a blind women is worthless in every aspect that a man like Speed may need her." A sly grin crossed the man's face; "it still surprises me you went to all this trouble, when you could have just stolen him right from under that bitches nose. Leaning forward his dark eyes shone with lust. "And that wouldn't have been illegal."

Glaring sharply the girl's obviously fake blue eyes glistened with hate. " That crash should have killed her, Speed should be at her grave saying his last good-byes, not at the hospital swooning over her" Slamming her fist on the hard cherry wood desk the young women's eyes snapped to the gun silently taunting her from it's perch on the left side of the desk. "You messed up, now you have to fix it" The girl passed one final glare towards the man before turning and swaying towards the door.

"What's my pay?" stopping before the door the women's hair flowed around her as she turned her head.

"If she's dead by the end of the month, you can have me for 2 months straight, but only at nights." Thinking happily, a smile graced her face "Speed will be occupying my days" and with that she opened the door. With one foot out of the door, a thought crossed the women's mind. "Oh and Poppy" smiling tenderly at the obviously amused man. " I didn't do anything illegal… you did." And with that she left the cold room with a slam of the door.

His dark perverted smile fell off his face, his eyes narrowing slightly. " She doesn't know who she's dealing with… bitch."

Her eyes stung ferociously as she continued to rub the white bandage covering her face, small hiccups escaped her fragile lips as she continued to rock herself back and forth. "Why am I so weak? Why? What's wrong with me? Please, someone, anyone help me please" Trixie's broken whispers filled the room as her sore stomach made loud and painful complaints. "I'm hungry and I have to go to the bathroom." She gasped as another painful jab was made inside of her abdomen, the pressure grinding into her muscles. "I hate this, I wish…" pondering for a moment the petite girl let out a sad chuckle overflowing with the horrid sound of irony, "I wish I would just die."

Well that was kind of a depressing ending but I think It suits the story, I'm not quite sure as to what's going to happen next, but lets all hope for some happy news eh? Anyways, sorry that it's not the longest thing ever, but I've been really very busy and it's a little hard to get back into the writing knack of things. I hope you enjoyed and I will try to update sometime soon.

I love you all

Kieri Norou


End file.
